customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Overcharged
Overcharged is a story featuring the return of Steve Kiiro to Dart Team and Synastir's deadliest plot. Part I: Overcharged "This is endless, we haven't had a mission in forever!" complains Gary. "We had one two days ago!" says Armando, "Now shut up!" "Oh yeah," says Gary. "Can't we all just get a long?" asks Crystal. "There will never be an end to those two arguing" says White. "Oh well," says Gary, "At least we get some time off. Just then a familiar face walks in. "It's been a while hasn't it?" asks Steve. "Steve!" says Gary, "You were gone longer than expected." "Yeah over three months," says Steve taking off his bear helmet, "Man was that a trip." "What happened to your blade?" asks White noticing the missing weapon. "I don't want to talk about it," says a depressed Steve. "Sorry," apologizes White. "Well anyway, we got some catching up to do," says Steve, "But first, I was told that there was a new upgrade, I'll be back." He then runs off excitedly. "Same old Steve," says Crystal. ---- 30 MINUTES LATER "All right, I'm all set" says Steve after he gets back. "You got more yellow?" asks Gary. "Of course," says Steve, "I have to keep my namesake." "You didn't get a new weapon?" asks White. "I had my old blade for so long, I didn't know what to get," answers Steve, "I'll figure it out eventually." "How about this?" asks Wasp handing Steve her Edged Sword, "Crystal just gave me her Dual-blade, and I don't need it any more." "Hey thanks," says Steve, holding it backwards, "It's almost like my old one, but smaller." "Actually," says Wasp, "It's backwards, it's an Edged Sword." "Oh," says Steve, turning it around, "Well, let's catch up." ---- MUCH LATER "And that's it, he managed to get away," says Steve finishing the story of his mission, "So what now?" "Well, I guess we got a break, not much going on now," replies Gary. And with that the door opens, and Fortis walks in. "Ah, good to see you all here," he says he then notices Steve, "Kiiro, I heard you were coming back today." "You've got a mission for us?" asks Gary. "Yes," replies Fortis, "It appears that someone is going around overcharging Hero Cores." "Overcharging them?" asks Crystal. "Yes, from what we know they turn into their complimentary color, and they wearer will be unconscious for a while," answers Fortis, "We want you to look into it." "As long as we don't have to go downtown," says White. "Why not?" questions Steve, "Downtown's fun." "You'll start at Makuhero Park, but I want half of you to stay here to talk to some of they victims. Begin!" "Hai!" says the team. ---- MEANWHILE AT THE PARK A lone Hero walks through the park, unaware that Incendium is right behind him. "Excuse me," says Incendium as he taps Rellaj on the shoulder. Rellaj turns around only to be hit with Incendium's Core Charger. "There he is," says Core Hunter watching the attack. He then aims his Plasma Shooter at Incendium and fires a charged shot at the villain causing him to fall over, "Huh? A Hero Core?" says Core Hunter looking at his victim, he then removes it, "Now I'm the only One who can go after Cores." As he admires his victory, Incendium gets up and stabs Core Hunter in the back with his Knive. "What was that for!?" demands Incendium. "How are you still alive?!" asks Core Hunter. "It's a fake!" says Incendium with his Knive still in Core Hunter, he then removes it. "Now tell me," repeats Incendium, "Who are you, and why did you attack me?" "I'm Core Hunter," answers Core Hunter, "I heard that someone was after Hero Cores, and since that's my job, I decided to look into it. Who are you?" "Incendium," replies Incendium as he picks up his Core and reinserts it, "I work for Synastir, I used to look different, but was forced into this form to deceive a group of Heroes known as Dart Team. This overcharging is part of a plot to lead them into a trap." "Maybe I can help," says Core Hunter. ---- BACK WITH DART TEAM Gary leads his team of him, Armando, and Steve on the other side of the park. "So most of the attacks were here?" asks Steve. "Yeah," says Gary, "It makes sense though, the park is huge, and no one would expect it, but we should be careful, because Synastir's base is here." "So I'm guessing Corroder is in Synastir?" asks Steve. "Yeah, why?" replies Armando. "Just a hunch," says Steve. Gary and Armando then turn around to see Steve pinned under Corroder's Acid Blasters. "Why are you here?" demands Corroder, "We haven't done anything. Yet!" "Figures they'd be behind it," says Armando. "Behind what?" asks Corroder. "The recent attacks on Heroes, and overcharging their Cores," answers Gary. "Just because something happens to Heroes, we get blamed!?" says Witch Doctor, who suddenly appears behind Gary and picks him up with his claw. "Actually," says Gary, "We just came here to look around, but now that you're attacking us, we're know you're the cause of this." Gary then shoots Witch Doctor in the face with his Spear Shooter, grazing him. "You little--" says Witch Doctor, "Whatever, we don't have time for this, let's go Corrodor." Witch Doctor then throws Gary to the ground. The two villains then walk into a black hole and vanish. "They're clearly behind this," says Armando. "Yeah," says Gary as he gets up, "Let's just keep looking." ---- BACK WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM "So you didn't see who did it?" asks Crystal with the rest of the team in an infirmary asking Jim questions. "No, it happened so fast," answers Jim. "Okay," says Wasp, "Thanks." They then walk out of the room only to be greeted by Fortis, who is walking by. "Guys we have some news about your mission," says Fortis, "Sventura was just recently attacked, but when they found him his Core was gone, and there's only one person that we know who takes Cores." "Core Hunter," says White. "Who?" Crystal and Wasp ask looking confused. "Core Hunter," continues White, "Formally a Hero named Aka Rosu, he eventually went mad and disabled his team, and almost killed Stormer. He then became villain he is today." "Exactly, I couldn't of said it better myself," says Fortis, "But that's not all, Sventura was found in the park." "We have to find the others," says Crystal. "Right," agrees White. ---- BACK AT THE PARK "You can't beat me you know," says Incendium as he flies above the team, who have been joined by Bulk and Nex. "I did once, and I can do it again!" says Gary as he shoots spears at Incendium only to have them dodged. "That was the old me," says Incendium, "I've improved since then." Incendium then swoops down at Gary with his Core Charger, Gary dodges it, and Incendium instead grabs Nex. "I missed," says Incendium, "But at least I got one of you." He then overcharges the Hero, and throws him back at the group, and hits Steve. I'll be taking this," says Core Hunter as he takes Nex's Core. "This isn't looking good," says Bulk. ---- BACK WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM "Come on," says White, as he and the girls run through the park, "We have to get to the others in time." Sudden;y black holes appear in front of them and out walk Black Phantom, XPlode, Fangz, and Brutus. "Get out of our way!" demands Crystal. "Make us!" replies XPlode. "Fine," says Wasp. She then shoots Xplode, but just before it hits him, a black hole swallows it, and another one opens up behind her, and her shot hits her in the back. "Come on," says Black Phantom, "We do this every time, you can't hit us!" "We need to get through," says White, "They can't stop us if we attack at once." The Heros charge at Black Phantom, but are stopped by Witch Doctor's claw which appears through a black hole. It then picks up White and throws him at the girls. ---- MEANWHILE "Incendium, now's your chance," says Von Nebula to Incendium telepathically. "This ends here," says Incendium, a huge black hole opens up in front of him, and he sticks his Chore Charger into it. Another black hole opens up above White's team, and the Core Charger appears from it, and overcharges the three Heroes. The four villains jump into the black hole, and surround Gary's team. "There's no way out of this," taunts Core Hunter. "Now!" Incendium to the sky. A black holes appear around every member of Dart Team, and Incendium approaches Gary's, "I told you you couldn't beat me." "Wait," says Incendium noticing something in the distance, "What's that?" An orange motorcycle driven by a blue and yellow Hero speeds straight towards the battle. "I have to get there in time," says Larry. As soon as he is 20 feet away his wings foldout, he pulls back on the bike causing it to curve to his right, he then lets go. "Incendium look out!" Says Core Hunter. Incendium turns a round and is immediately struck by the bike as it tumbles toward him. "I can't hold them anymore," Von Nebula tells Incendium telepathically. The black holes around the team vanish. "Is he dead?" Asks Steve. "Doubt it," says Gary, "But who saved us." "I did," says Larry flying around above them, he then drops down to join them. "Larry!?" Says the team in awe. "The one and only, Fortis sent me to help," says Larry, he then looks at what was once a bike, "I just hope I don't have to pay for that." Incendium gets up from under the pile of what was once a motorcycle. "I'll make you pay for that!" Says Incendium with half of his armor gone. "Not now you fool, my power is drained, I barely have enough to bring you all back," Von Nebula tells Incendium telepathically. "I'm not running!" Replies Incendium, he then charges at Gary, "I will kill you today!" He leaps at the Hero, but disappears in a black hole. Another black hole opens up behind Black Phantom, and the villains leave one by one. "Wait stop Core Hunter!" Says Bulk realizing Core Hunter still had stolen Hero Cores. "We'll meet again," says Core Hunter as he steps into the black hole. "And we will," says Gary. "What did we miss?" Asks White as Crystal and Wasp set him down with the others. "They got away," says Gary, "But thanks to Larry, who knows what would have happened to us." "Why don't we head back and figure out what to do next," says Larry, he then looks at the sky, "Besides, it's getting late. Anyone want to help me carry what's left of the bike." They all hate some of the scrap metal, except Bulk, who carries Nex instead. ---- LATER "I am just Larry reached to you in time," says Fortis after the team gets back and explains what happened on their mission. "So what now?" Asks Armando. "I don't know yet," replies Fortis, "Why don't you guys get some rest, we'll go over the mission and figure out what to do next." The team goes their separate ways. Part II: Aftermath Chapter 1: Capture The next day the team gathers around Fortis and Larry. "We figured it out," says Fortis, "Although we don't usually do this, you guys must a arrest Von Nebula and Incendium." "We've fought them before," says Crystal," Why arrest them now?" "I discovered that Von Nebula's Black Hole Staff combined with Incendium's Core Charger would have sent you guys to another universe," answers Fortis. "OK then," says Gary, "Let's go." He then start walking off only to be stopped by Fortis causing him to trip. "Not so fast!" says Fortis. "What?" says Gary as he gets up. "Considering the danger of this mission," says Fortis, "You'll need to get upgrades. Gary, Crystal, Armando, head to the Assembly Tower, they'll be waiting for you." "I'll race you!" says Crystal pushing Gary out of the way. "I don't think so!" says Gary as he runs after her. "Why did I ever join this team?" Armando questions to himself. ---- 45 MINUTES LATER "Hey Fortis," says Gary as he and the others return from the Assembly Tower, "I have a question." "Yes?" replies Fortis. "What's with the small shield? What's this really gonna block?" asks Gary. "We were all out of bigger shields," answers Fortis, "Back to the mission, you all understand your objective?" "Sees simple enough," says White. "As of this point, Strongarm will be joining your team," says Fortis, "His team is on an extensive mission, so I figured I'd send him to you guys." "Just makes this mission that much easier," says Gary. "Okay then, bring them back here, we'll have prison cells ready when you get back," says Fortis. "Hai!" says the team in unison, except Larry, who looks confused. ---- OUTSIDE THE BASE "At least we know where to go," says Wasp. "Yeah, just go back to the park," says Gary, "So Larry, we own ya one." "Don't mention it, I'm actually glad to be part of a team again, I was starting to get bored," says Larry. "Where did your team go anyway?" asks Armando. "To some far off planet, they were suppose to be back a week ago, but their mission ran longer than expected," answers Larry. "Two members in two days," says Crystal, "That hasn't happened since Armando and White joined." "Wait, who joined before me?" asks Larry. "I came back from a mission yesterday, after being away for more than three months," answers Steve. "Let's go!" says Gary as he flies off. The other members of the team follow him, with Wasp carrying White and Crystal carrying Armando. Steve however gets left behind. "Wait!" calls Steve, "You forgot me!" "I gotcha," says Larry as he circles back and picks up Steve. "Maybe I'll consider getting the next upgrade early," Steve mutters to himself. ---- The team makes it to the abandoned warehouse which serves as a base for Synastir. "Should we knock?" jokes Larry. "I've got a better idea," says Gary. He then approaches the door, he heats up his Flame Blade and starts cutting a hole in the big double doors. After he makes a big enough circle, he puts away his shield, assembles his Flame Sythe, and knocks the cut-out into the building. "How's that for knocking?" says Gary. He then walks through the hole. "It's to quiet," says Crystal. "And dark," says Wasp. "Come on out, we know you're here!" says Gary. There is no answer. "Maybe we should split up?" suggests Larry. "Good idea," says Gary, "Larry, you go with Steve. Crystal you have Wasp. And then there's White and Armando." "What about you?" asks Crystal. "I'll be fine," replies Gary as he puts his Sythe away so he can use his Flame Blade and shield, "If you find nothing after 30 minutes, meet back up at the entrance." They team then splits up to look around, no one finds anything and they regroup. "Nothing?" says Gary. "Not a thing," says Armando. "Looks like they left," says Larry. "Fortis, we got a problem," says Gary into his communicator. Chapter 2: Vacation "We can't locate them anywhere in the city," Fortis tells the team after they get back. "How long until you can find them?" asks Armando. "Who knows, it could be weeks," replies Fortis. "So what do we do until then?" asks White. "Due to the importance of this mission," says Fortis, "We can't let anything happen to you guys, so until then you guys are to remain here for awhile." "So a vacation?" asks Steve. "You could put it that way," says Fortis. "Maybe now I can finally start work on that project," Larry says to himself. "What project?" asks Wasp. "Oh, nothing," Larry quickly responds. "You are dismissed," says Fortis. As the others leave, White turns to Fortis. "Mind if I try and help?" he asks. "Fine with me," says Fortis, "We could use all the help we can get." As the walk away they talk to one another about their plans. "I wish White could just relax and do something normal for a change," says Armando. "I think this is normal for him," says Crystal. "Well, I've got stuff to do," says Steve, he then leaves the group. "I guess I could get some reading done," says Gary, "Things have been piling up." Crystal looks at the the others and notices that Larry is missing. "Where did Larry go?" she asks. "He said something about a project and disappeared," says Wasp. Trivia *This is the first time Rec wrote a story in this format. Previous stories have been made up of one line paragraphs of dialogue with very little detail. *Jack Creeper was originally suppose to appear instead of Jim. *White's team was not unconscious at the end, Incendium was able to overcharge them right after they were knocked down. *Jawblade was the only member of Synastir not to make any sort of appearance until it was rewritten. *It was originally suppose to end with the team being sent to the Nagisaverse, but Rec started thinking to far ahead for other stories, as a result Larry joins the team here, and Capture was made Part II. He was also tired of his stories being so short seeing there really being no point in making multiple stories that cover the same thing. *The Rellaj seen below is a prototype. *Part I lacks chapters mostly because it just runs together. Original Ending *Originally the story was supposed to end at the part where Larry showed up, but it was eventually expanded. "Incendium, now's your chance," says Von Nebula to Incendium telepathically. "This ends here," says Incendium, a huge black hole opens up in front of him, and he sticks his Chore Charger into it. Another black hole opens up above White's team, and the Core Charger appears from it, and overcharges the three Heroes. The four villains jump into the black hole, and surround Gary's team. "There's no way out of this," taunts Core Hunter. "Now!" Incendium says to the sky. A black holes appear around every member of Dart Team, and Incendium charges Gary's. After a black haze disappears from the area, Dart Team is gone, leaving only Bulk and an unconscious Nex behind. "This is to easy," says Core Hunter to the lone Hero. Reviews Gallery *Overcharged/Gallery